The present invention concerns a fastening device for fastening a handle, arm rest, or the like part to a wall of a vehicle, or the like, at two locations on the wall.
Handles, arm rests, or the like, are secured to a wall, usually by being screwed onto the wall. In order to insert a screw in the screw holes that have been provided for this, the handle must be positioned very carefully, which is cumbersome and time consuming. A disadvantage of this conventional fastening technique, however, is the considerable assembly work and resulting costs, caused by the screwing-in procedure. In a fastening device according to German Patent No. 2,408,238, the parts, i.e. handles, are fastened at least at two points. This latter connection enables a handle to be pre-mounted in a fixed position. But the final fastening of the handle must be done using screws, which requires considerable work and is therefore costly.